Computer-based training (CBT) often implies self-paced instruction available anywhere and anytime at the convenience of the learner; however, CBT methods can complement and provide many advantages even to conventional methods of classroom instruction at a centralized location, in which the students and instructor must meet physically in the same location at the same time. On the one hand, self-paced technology-based instruction is one-to-one, so that every student can receive material tailored to individual needs and proceed at his or her own pace. However, this method can also be highly disadvantageous if the goal of the learning activity includes the maximization of utilization of the group as a whole (and not of a particular individual). On the other hand, in instruction-led technology-based instruction methods the instructor controls the speed of the class and manages the group proficiency level, but it is often the case in which he or she bypasses slow learners or bore fast ones, mainly due to the lack of real-time feedback describing the performance of the students. As a result, many students may feel overwhelmed whereas some may receive training they do not need.